full_force_pro_wrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Self Made
Self Made are a villianous professional wrestling stable currently apart of Full Force Pro Wrestling's developmental territory OWF. The stable consists of Beatrice Keenan, Mason Wolfe, Alexander T. Morrison, Giovanni Gotch, Erin Spencer and Dexter Murdoch. History Formation At FFP Mid-Summer Classic (2015) Mason Wolfe defeated Connor Campbell after interference from Dexter Murdoch and Beatrice Keenan to become the first ever OWF Champion. After the match Wolfe and Keenan hugged and kissed revealing their relationship and that they had been deceiving everyone all along thus Wolfe turning heel. About a month later they would recruit Aaron Mercer into the group and dubbed themselves Self Made. Mercer wouldn't last long in the stable as he would leave OWF. Jayson Brewington would replace Mercer and him and Wolfe would go onto win the OWF Tag Team Championship in December 2015. Brewington would leave the stable when he left OWF in January 2016 thus vacating the Tag Team Titles and Wolfe would be sidelined with a shoulder injury. Giovanni Gotch would join the stable after facing Ava Miller for her OWF Women's Championship as her mystery opponent which Ava would win. At OWF 50 after Ava successfully defended her title against Giovanni again she was attacked by Gotch before Beatrice introduced Erin Spencer and later announced that Ava would defend the title against Erin right then and there. Erin would defeat Ava with the Botox Injection thus winning the title before joining the stable as well. At OWF 56, Alexander T. Morrison would join the stable after winning a battle royal to become the #1 Contender for the OWF Championship and afterwards was confronted by Wolfe about his relationship with Beatrice, however Wolfe simply patted him on the shoulder and whispered something to him before leaving, obviously being okay with the relationship and remaining apart of Self Made. In wrestling *'Mason's finishing moves' **''Hollow Point'' (Lifting single underhook DDT), sometimes from the top rope – 2015–present **''B.O.T.W – Bite of the Wolfe'' (Modified lifting reverse STO) – 2016–present *'Mason's signature moves' **Brainbuster, sometimes onto the ring apron **Bridging arm triangle choke **Cradle DDT **Discus elbow smash **Double high knee to a cornered opponent's chest **Front facelock STO **''Last Chance'' (Rolling fireman's carry slam) – adopted from Chance Rugani **Lifting inverted DDT **Multiple kick variations ***Back spin ***Overhead ***Roundhouse ***Super, sometimes to a kneeling opponent **Pop-up into either a cutter or a sitout powerbomb **Running forearm smash **Running knee smash to an opponent seated against the ropes **Shining wizard **Single knee facebreaker **Sling Blade **Spinning headlock elbow drop **Straight jacket sitout rear mat slam *'ATM's finishing moves' **''Codebreaker'' (Double knee facebreaker) **''Million Dollar Dream'' (Cobra clutch) *'Giovanni's finishing moves' **Koji Clutch *'Spencer's finishing moves' **''Botox Injection'' (Bicycle kick) **''Tramp Stamp'' (Spike DDT) *'Spencer's signature moves' **Bridging northern lights suplex **Cartwheel evasion **Cross-legged STF **Forward Russian legsweep **Handspring back elbow smash **Handstand calf kick **Handstand headscissors takedown **Knee lifts to an opponent leaning through the ropes or transitioned into multiple short-arm clotheslines **Roundhouse kick **''Scorpion Crosslock'' (Inverted sharpshooter with double chickenwing combination) **Sitout facebuster **Snap suplex **Spinning heel kick **Standing tornado DDT **Swinging neckbreaker **Stink face **Victory roll *'Dexter's finishing moves' **Pop-up Powerbomb *'Entrance music' **'"Line in the Sand"' by Motorhead (2015–present) Championships and accomplishments *'Full Force Pro Wrestling' **OWF Championship (1 time) – Mason Wolfe **OWF Tag Team Championship (1 time) – Mason Wolfe and Jayson Brewington **OWF Women's Championship (1 time, current) – Erin Spencer